User talk:JoePlay
Re:Article Comments Hello JoePlay, I am personally opposed to article comments, but I don't have the power to make such decisions here. It is a hassle, but please start a forum on it. If you aren't comfortable with doing that, I can as well. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 00:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer, perhaps we will use them at some future time. Happy editing, or, in your case, staffing ;) 20:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I have actually changed my mind about the comments (:P), and would be fine with you enabling them now. Sorry to be such a pain, but after thinking it over it seems like a smart thing to do. I have just one question, do the article comments have the same user rights as the blog comments? Such as delete blog comment, edit blog comment, etc. Does it just use those? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 01:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for enabling them, I was wondering what the exact user rights were for editing/deleting them. Are they still just the blog-comments-delete and blog-comments-edit things? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I'm not being clear enough. I know that administrators can edit/delete/toggle them, but what are the user rights that allow this. Does it just use the blog user rights, which are listed in the comment above? Sorry, Ajraddatz Talk 22:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Comment Feedback Hey JoePlay, sorry for the slow reply. I have a few things to comment on with the article comments. First of all, there is a high level of vandalism associated with them. This problem could be (about 90%) solved with access to Special:AbuseFilter. However, I am aware that this is not currently possible for us ;). It would be a great thing though, that would prevent about 90% of the comment vandalism. Another thing is the fact that article comments become more a thing to discuss the article topic, not ways to improve the article. Because of this, I think that it would be a good idea to also have talk pages enabled (when requested), for the wikis that love to discuss improvements to the articles, and not just chat. There are still a few glitches with the comments, including the TOC glitch. In this, the comments section appears on the TOC of a page which does not have article comments enabled on it, E.G. the User: or Talk: namespaces. Another glitch that comes to mind is that comments appear on redirect pages. This is all that I can think of for now, but I really do like the comments, and how much they improve the activity of a wiki. Thanks for giving us this opportunity, Ajraddatz Talk 22:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome, I hope that you guys can get this working to where you want it to be at :) Ajraddatz Talk 22:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, it looks like that glitch was fixed. I know that it has been reported before, so it was probably fixed within the last day or so. Sorry, Ajraddatz Talk 01:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Another thing: Is it possible to protect a page's comment section, without protecting the whole page? For that matter, does a full page protect cover comments as well? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I noticed when moving the page 23 Hour Day, the comments previously posted were not moved with it. I then looked back to the page it was moved from and the comments were not there either... Any help? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 18:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 11:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) One major problem I have noticed with Comments is that there is no way to archive, "sticky", or merge important subjects related to the article. Nor is it possible to skim controversial or important topics. If you have an article with a very active Comment section it can be a pain in the neck to try to wade through to find important details of a discussion. 07:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:FarmVille Answers Sorry for the slow reply, I didn't think of replying until now (:P). Thanks for the bureaucrat rights, I'll try to get some users involved. It is a little bit redundant with article comments enabled (since people just ask their questions there, or on the forums anyways), but we'll see. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 19:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Template Hey JoePlay, I have added to the main page. As I am just leaving on a two-day "vacation", I will look into a custom one with a better skin on my return. Thanks for passing this by me :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Just had a look at the comments. I noticed that the template has the text outside the box. It might be my browser (I am using Chrome) but I think it is something that needs looking into. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 19:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. It should be fixed now. JoePlay (talk) 19:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 21:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RTE Issues Hey JoePlay, I have noticed many times here, and all around Wikia, that the RTE does some major wikimarkup failing in regards to spacing and headers. See this good faith edit for an example. In this case, the IP was just trying to update the price, but it pretty well ruined the entire page. An interesting point on this matter is that all of the changes like in those edits change the page to basically what it looks like when editing the page. It breaks links and headers, turning them from Link to Link and a header 2 to Header (I'm not gonna do the actual thing here :P). I'm not sure if this problem has been identified yet, since most of the edits could be mistaken for vandalism. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) article comments Could you enable article comments on my wiki so i can use my wiki to its full potential heres the link to my wikia :http://debateyourcause.wikia.com/wiki/Debate_Wiki Thanks,JACUNN 02:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Leaderboard Hello, would it be possible to enable the achievement leaderboard and awards extension on this wiki? Also, is it possible for us to create/modify/remove awards, and if yes, how so? Thanks. 16:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) 21:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there is one small glitch that I have noticed so far. User:Wikia is creating user's pages when they receive an award, however, it's edits aren't being marked as bot edits, even though it is flagged as such. See . 22:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, alright. I'll make sure to not make any more. That's quite funny, actually ^.^ 01:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. This is more of a request than a question, but would it be possible to make something that would allow admins to make new Badges, like with ? Obviously they wouldn't be able to make new platinum badges, but it would be nice if we could make completely new badges and hand them out. Actually, I know that this has been done on some wiki, because I was awarded with a counter-vandalism badge from Kacieh after I reverted some vandalism. I could see why you guys wouldn't want to enable this on every wiki, as some people would create badges just to get themselves more points. Something to consider, anyways. Thanks again for enabling this here :) 19:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for the clarification. So, I take it that (other than the Wikia Staff only platinum awards) there won't be any other awards that are given out manually, or any way to make non-platinum awards that can be given manually? 20:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet, thanks again! 21:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Could I ask, is it or will it ever be possible for admins to create new awards? For example, an award for posting on the Forums would be nice - will there a any way for an admin to create something like that? Theboy1001 Talk 17:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've answered that on Theboy1001's talk page. 13:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) More Achievement Feedback I think that I've found another glitch, pertaining to the category and image badges. People are getting badges in these categories too quickly, and when they haven't actually added images or categories to the pages. User:Zorzs10 is a good example of this. He only has 7 edits, and zero uploads, but he has a badge which states that he has added 50 pictures to pages. My guess is that the system counts any edit to a page with existing pictures as adding a picture, and so if you edit a page with a few templates on it and some more pictures, then you end up with a silver or gold badge. Another example of this is User:Wikitommy, who has added 500+ images to pages, but yet has 61 edits. The same thing happens with the categories. Thanks, 13:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ; Even more Achievement Feedback Hi Joe, I've written on a few - but I haven't received the opinionator badge, or even shown any progress to it. Bug I'm guessing? 12:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, there was a bug with blog comments for the last few days. It's fixed now, so blog comments should be counted again! -- Danny (talk) 21:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ; Yet more Achievement Feedback Maybe it's because I'm a UKer, but the achievements are still really buggy. I've now written on more than 5 event pages (see ), but the badge still says I've only done three. I'm doubting this is lag, because the blog post achievement seems to be working. P.S. I'm not quite sure how people are getting the awards for x amount of images, though they haven't even got that many edits! (e.g. OpenBSDWiki has 212 image additions, but only at time of print.) 13:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I just looked at my user page and maybe it was just server lag. Three achievements have just been awarded (but I didn't get the fancy Achievement Completed box for any of them) and it seems everything has been counted. 13:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) EDIT 2: Just completed the next blog commenting badge to test. It seems the "Way to go, Kjhf!" box doesn't come down after the action (I waited ~ 1 min), BUT I then Ctrl+F5'd the page I earned the badge on, and the message appeared when the page reloaded. 13:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Gift Extension Hello, would it be possible to enable the gifts extension? We already know that it could be glitchy and is not under development but we would like to use it on Farmville Wiki. Thanks, 00:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Also if you don't know what I'm talking about here's a link(Gifts Extension) ::We'd also be fine with having the social profiles enabled, since they are required for that extension. Please only enabled the profiles if the gifts are, though. 02:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::The gifts are part of the Profile tools extension, which is no longer used. It was something that was on ArmchairGM, which Wikia acquired back in 2008. The tools extension was tried out on a few wikis, then soon abandoned and has not been available since. So I'm afraid it cannot be activated here, sorry. JoePlay (talk) 00:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Urg, ok thanks. 02:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Beta testing new skin We'd be glad to beta test Oasis in the same was as reddead.wikia.com currently is, if you are looking for volunteers ;) 23:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, I expected as much. We would be glad to beta test anything, though, if need arises :) 18:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:New userpage test Hello, I think I speak for the entire wiki when I say that we'd love to try out the new userpage design. Thanks for giving us this opportunity; I hope that we'll be able to provide some good feedback. 20:41, November 12, 2010 (UTC) New userpage feedback Hey JoePlay, the new userpages have been live here for about a week now, and I love them! A few days ago I was going to suggest that the text in the top pages be replaced by an image, somehow, but I see that that has already happened. Anyways, ya, I think that they're great. 14:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :One thing that I did notice as saving this message was that the top wikis widget still takes up the same amount of space no matter if the user has one wiki, or the max of five. Would it be possible to reduce the size of the box when there aren't five top wikis in it? 14:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Another userpage issue Hey Joe, while trying to edit by bot account's userpage, I've found that it isn't possible for users to edit other user's pages. While this is a good thing to an extent, I think that it would be good if sysops were able to edit other users' pages, so that vandalism and spam can be removed. Thanks, 16:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC)